Wizard Zombie
The Wizard Zombie is a zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It uses Black Magic to transform plants into sheep. It is the ninth zombie that is encountered in Dark Ages. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Transforms plants into passive sheep. All the zombies agree, Wizard Zombie's powers of transmutation are impressive. But what they don't get is ... why sheep? Everyone knows it would be more helpful if the Wizard used his powers to turn plants into, say, more zombies. But yeah, no one is going to say that to his face. Overview Wizard Zombie absorbs 24 normal damage shots, it loses its left arm when absorbing 12 normal damage shots and dies when absorbing 24 normal damage shots. Appearances Dark Ages: Night 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies This is a very dangerous zombie if more Wizard Zombies come into groups. Unfortunately, this zombie doesn't have weakness. Therefore an instantly-kill plant is the only way to stop them from transforming plants. Don't let it alive on, as it can transform unlimited plants, and the end maybe all of plants are transformed, meaning losing is impossible to escape. To make its special ability useless, keep planting more plants until it dies. Wizard Zombie never eats plants, meaning Hypno-shroom and Chili Bean are totally against it. Gallery wizard_hd.png|Wizard Zombie wizard_am_hq.png|Almanac entry IMG 0383.PNG|Wizard Zombie in an ad WIZARDZOMBIE!.jpg|Seen in a promotional pic. Zombi Hechizero Transformando.jpg.png|Transforming a plant into a sheep. Zombi Hechizero Oveja.png|The sheep baaaah.jpg|A lawn full of sheep WIzardChicken.PNG|Wizard Zombie turned into a Chicken bucketback sheep.png|Bucketback sheep BuggedSheepies.png|Helmetback Sheep Trivia *This is the first zombie that uses Black Magic. * When he lifts up his rod he sighs heavily even though he has no lungs. * It plays a sound to know it's going to transform one plant into sheep. * If a plant is right in front of it, it will just turn it into sheep instead of eating it. * Before the release of the 2.3 update, the Wizard Zombie was going to shoot projectiles at the plants, just killing them, but as of the 2.3 update, Its ability is to turn plants into sheep. The deflecting part was then bestowed to the Jester Zombie. * This zombie, the Camel Zombies, and the Pianist Zombie are the only zombies that have creeper speed, which means they are the slowest zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This is the only zombie that can transform a plant through magic. *It has the legs of a Mummy Zombie. This is because in medieval times, people would bandage their limbs to protect themselves from the plague. However, it's unusual that none of the other zombies have bandaged up limbs. *It slightly looks like Merlin the Wizard of King Arthur. **It also slightly looks like Gandalf from Lord of Rings. *The sheep doesn't eat plants, it just blocks a tile for planting. ** However the sheep will turn back into plants when the Wizard Zombie is killed. ** The sheep can't be dug/unplanted using the shovel, but it won't be eaten by any zombie. * Transforming plants won't be counted as losing plants. * It can eat only Infi-nut's plant food barrier. All other plants are transformed into sheep. ** It also eats Zombies that ate a Hypno-shroom. * When Magnet-shroom attracts bucket or knight helmet and then is transformed into sheep, the sheep looks like wearing bucket/knight helmet. * Sheep won't be tossed by graves, meaning it will still stand on the graves. * Oddly, but its magic may sometimes save your endangered plant. Transformed "sheep" plant promptly becomes invulnerable and doesn't amenable for eating by other zombies. Until the Wizard Zombie won't die, though. ru:Зомби-маг Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness